Blood of Olympus
by Athena Sage
Summary: There was peace after the great war with Gaia, the Romans joined forces with the Greeks with Gaia defeated and there was finally unity. But peace does not last long at camp. What happens when vampires infiltrate the camp? Will all be at stake?


**Hey guys, this is my newest story :) I've decided to do a cross-over between Twilight and HOH. Well, the main character in this chapter is Rachel but it won't always be like that. Different chapters will have different protagonists. (It'll be more interesting that way) Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

* * *

My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi.

Years ago I met Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, well he's known by many names (too many to write down). Well I'm slightly different from him. I'm mortal, not demigod, just mortal. Then one might ask the question of how did I end up as the Oracle of Delphi? To cut a long story short, I can see through the mist.

There was a time after the war against Gaia when everything was at peace, the camps joined forces, the Romans with the Greeks. And I met a….interesting person. His name was Octavian. The reason why I say '_was_'is not because he's dead or something. To put the reason behind this in a nice fashion, "I'd rather that scum never existed on the face of the earth."

Well, it's not _that_ easy to get rid of Octavian as you think it would be, he has this whole group of people that support him. I wonder how Romans manage to view evil stuffed toy killers as favourable. He even tried to threaten the reliability of my prophecies as the Oracle of Delphi by comparing my method of prophesizing (the spirit, green smoke…you get the picture) against his method (cutting stuffed toys open and spilling out their guts).

Well, back to the point. After the war against Gaia, everything was at peace, the camps joined forces. But we all know demigods. There never was any _real_ point of peace. A few months after the war, havoc came running down the hill…literally.

It was the morning of a Sunday. I had come to camp to stay for a few days and enjoy well…everything the camp had to offer. It was also the day of Capture the Flag.

The campers split into two groups. Naturally, I joined Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and you get the idea. So, the signal was given and the game was on. I was in the defence team while Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Jason and five other demigods were in the attack team. I had never really been that good a fighter, except for the time when I use a blue plastic hairbrush.

There were nine demigods at different areas of the defence zone. All had their weapons ready and they stood alert and watchful. That was when I saw a bleak, blurry shape running down from the hill behind me. The others were all locked in battle, Percy and Annabeth were in the distance fighting Reyna.

I know I should have alerted the others but they all seemed too far away. I stood there, watching as the shape became sharper. I could barely make out the shape but it seemed to be running at the speed of light. It was coming closer and closer, heading towards me until it seemed no more than a few feet away. And then, it struck.

The wind was knocked out me and I was swept off my feet by the force. No one seemed to notice me; they all were locked in combat. I tried to scream for help but the sheer force of the speed that my attacker was moving at made my words get drowned out by the wind. I tried to hit the attacker, but it only made my hand hurt. If only I had a plastic hairbrush...

In the distance, I saw Annabeth look up from her battle. Her grey eyes seemed to be calculating something in her line of vision. Suddenly, she was picked up by some being that was clear yet blurry at the same time. It looked like it was moving at nearly the same speed that my attacker had been. Percy was on the other side of the field, still battling Reyna. He was so caught up that he didn't notice Annabeth. But there was one person who did notice her – Piper.

Piper was hidden in the bushes, probably mending a wound she had got when she jumped out and pounced on the moving attacker. Everything was a blur as the attacker fought with Piper. But in a few seconds, it was over. The attacker had gotten the upper hand and had Annabeth on one shoulder and Piper on another.

Why was I seeing everything so clearly? I looked around and realised that we had stopped.

I glanced up, and then coming to my senses, I tried to struggle against my attacker, wriggling as hard as I could. He chuckled, clicking his tongue.

"Little, weak being, did you think you could escape me?"

And then the world went black.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that? Well I hope you did. Please FOLLOW if you did like it (it makes my day). Oh and do remember to review. **

**Which protagonist would you like next? (Just in case you're wondering, the story will go on but the views will just change, which means there's advancement in each chapter and not repetitive.) PM me what your opinions or just leave a review :)**

**Toodles,**

**Athena Sage**


End file.
